


Death of a Bachelor

by Persephonee



Series: My half baked au [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Slow Dancing, Song Lyrics, Song fic, Tooth Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 05:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14784582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephonee/pseuds/Persephonee
Summary: They dance and proposals happen.





	Death of a Bachelor

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so I was listening to Panic! the other day and this just happened so yeah...?

_Do I look lonely?_  
_I see the shadows on my face_  
_People have told me I don't look the same_  
_Maybe I lost weight_

Lance hummed along to the Spotify playlist playing in the background as he and his boyfriend prepared dinner together. As the the current song ended and the next began the two men looked up at the same time. Lance smiled slyly, set aside the sauce he was mixing, and stepped over to where Keith was chopping onions. He slid his arms around the smaller man’s wait and the pair began to sway a bit.

_I'm playing hooky with the best of the best Put my heart on my chest so that you can see it, too_  
_I'm walking the long road, watching the sky fall_  
_The lace in your dress tangles my neck, how do I live?_

Keith rolled his eyes, but put down his knife and turned in his boyfriend’s arms and slid his hands up Lance’s chest to hold the back of his neck to tug lightly on the hairs there, smiling softly all the while. They stepped away from the counter and swayed with the opening verse of the song. Keith’s hand crept it’s way to the Cuban’s shoulder and the other held Lance’s hand.

_The death of a bachelor Oh oh_  
_Letting the water fall_  
_The death of a bachelor_  
_Oh oh_  
_Seems so fitting for_  
_Happily ever after (woo)_  
_How could I ask for more?_  
_A lifetime of laughter_  
_At the expense of the death of a bachelor_

Lance spun Keith, and the pale man laughed and suddenly Lance knew. It had to be tonight. Not even then, right there, in that moment. Now or never. Once Keith was properly back in Lance’s arms, he leaned down and placed a kiss on his lips. Keith smiled into it and giggled a bit. 

_I'm cutting my mind off_  
_Feels like my heart is going to burst_  
_Alone at a table for two and I just wanna be served_  
_And when you think of me am I the best you've ever had?_

They went back to swaying, their foreheads pressed together now. Lance wondered how lucky he’d had to be to find Keith. Well really Keith had found him. The taller man hadn’t even noticed him standing in the rain. Watching him like he was the most interesting thing in the world. Like Lance was the only person that existed. He’s looked lonely then, standing in the rain, umbrella over his head, dressed almost completely in black.

_Share one more drink with me, smile even though you're sad_  
_I'm walking the long road, watching the sky fall_  
_The lace in your dress tangles my neck, how do I live?_

Ok this was it. This would happen now or not at all. Lance twirled Keith again, as the music swelled for the repeat of the chorus, but as Keith was facing away from Lance, the Cuban let go and stepped away. By the time Keith turned to him in confusion Lance was on one knee on the tiled kitchen floor holding a  black velvet box. Keith gasped as his hands flew to his mouth. “Keith,” Lance said, soaking over the suddenly distant music, “Will you marry me?”

_The death of a bachelor_  
_Oh oh_  
_Letting the water fall_  
_The death of a bachelor_  
_Oh oh_  
_Seems so fitting for_  
_Happily ever after (woo)_  
_How could I ask for more?_  
_A lifetime of laughter_  
_At the expense of the death of a bachelor_

Keith nodded vigorously, tears in his eyes. “Yes! Yes!” he exclaimed and hugged Lance as he stood. They were both laughing and crying. The ring was set with a tiny sapphire on a silver band. Then Keith produced an identical black velvet box that contained a similar ring, but with a ruby instead of a sapphire. The couple laughed even harder.

The earlier dinner prep was then forgotten in favor of many, many, many kisses and posts to social media. Though Lance had to call his mother first, in fear that if she didn’t find out right away, specifically from him, Keith would no longer have a living fiancé to eventually marry.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! This au is a series so, comment something you’d like to see or hit me up on tumblr [Here](https://queenofbinge.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
